


Throw In The Towel

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [146]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Broca Divide, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: She’s pretty sure that over the course of last night and the early hours of this morning, she’s lost count as to the ways Jack O’Neill can leave her speechless.





	Throw In The Towel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caladenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia/gifts).



> Written for ‘Towel Day’ (25 May). Set after the events of Threads, with a throwback mention to season 1 ‘The Broca Divide’.
> 
> For _Caladenia_ , who recommended this series as part of ‘Spotlight Saturday’ over on Tumblr. Thank you so much!

She’s pretty sure that over the course of last night and the early hours of this morning, she’s lost count as to the ways Jack O’Neill can leave her speechless.

But then again, she’s occasionally known to be wrong.

Sam isn’t even ashamed to say she’s gaping at the sight before her. When the door to the ensuite opens and the steam swirls and swells into her bedroom and he confidently emerges from its billows – barefoot and bare chested.

There’s a towel wrapped low and tight around his waist and Sam is suddenly hit with memories from their first year together on SG-1 when the virus she’d contracted from The Touched made her jump him in the locker room. Even after all these years, she doesn’t remember the particulars of that whole incident, but she does remember the feel of the then-colonel’s body against hers and the way his lips had pressed briefly against the side of her neck.

Her body hums at the recollection and a hungry look appears in her eyes as he approaches the bed.

With a second, smaller towel, he runs it over his hair and his gaze finally meets hers.

“What?” he asks casually, a slight smile shaping his lips.

“Nothing,” she shrugs, before she kicks the bed covers back and crawls towards him, his eyes tracking her every move. “I was just... thinking.”

“There’s a surprise.”

She swats playfully at him for his retort and lets her arms loop around his neck as his automatically fall to her waist.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“Our early days of the Program.”

“Any one in particular?” He asks, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion.

Slowly, she lets her hands trail along his chest and across his stomach until her fingers tease the area where skin and towel meet. Leaning forward, her lips brushing his, she smirks as she suddenly pulls on the towel and whispers, “I want you.”


End file.
